Lucky
by kandyfanz123
Summary: 1shot Sandy Cohen is one lucky guy... A Kandy moment


Ok I know that I havent really updated anything in a really really long time! I apologize.O gosh, i've been swamped with everything! School has been crazy lately, i've got national qualifiers for volleyball coming up, plus tennis (which i absolutley suck at), yearbook,i've had to do all my honors reccamendations for next year...plus just life in general... yeah im sorry... this is just a little one-shot i had time for when i got sick... please review and tell me if you like it!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Morning honey." Kirsten greeted, in a hurried voice as she entered the kitchen on a sunny Wednesday morning. She brushed past Sandy in her grey business suit and whisked away the silky blond bangs from her face as she reached for her scarletmug.

"Morning beautiful." Sandy replied, looking up from the entertainment section of the paper as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and continued reading. The back door opened as Ryan entered, and the sound of Seth's voice lofted in behind him, followed by Seth himself. He was asking Ryan a question to which he may or may not have been listening. Undoubtedly, it was about Summer-- shocker! Ryan rolled his eyes in annoyance as Seth continued his story.

"Father, mother." Seth stopped briefly to acknowledge his parents before helping himself to a cup of coffee. Sandy looked up again to nod at Seth, and then looked from one boy to the other, as if he were a spectator at a world-class tennis match. He would watch Seth blabber on incessantly, and watch Ryan's expression slowly fade from bored, to zoning out, to annoyed. Kirsten took a final bite out of her bagel, and set it down on the counter beside her. She swallowed, suddenly remembering something important.

"O- Boys! Hooooooold on a sec-" she started, her eye darting in urgency from Seth to Ryan, and back to Sandy. The three men stood still for second, eyes on her.

"Ok- so tomorrow is the annual Valentine's singles gala thing- you all remember, I'm sure. You all have to-" she was interrupted by Seth and Sandy's whining, begging and pleading her to let them be excused from this week's Newpsie event. Ryan stood there like a deer in headlights, silent enough to hear the crickets.

"Mom- pleeeeease- you- you have no IDEA what kind of harm this could inflict on us all- there's always…. Uh…." Seth looked to his fellow men for support. Sandy interjected.

"FIGHTS! You know- Ryan always seems to be getting into trouble- you know- I think we should just avoid that at ALL costs."

"Yeah- tell her dad. Besides- I've already got plans made for Summer and I know for a FACT Ryan does too- and not that I would want to know- because that would cause the unfortunate images to leap into the mind-" Sandy rolled his eyes "but I'm sure dad's got all sorts of things planned for the two of you… wouldn't want to miss out on that, would you?" Seth rambled. Ryan was still a deer.

"Yeah- honey- that's right. If you make me go to the singles dance I won't be able to give you the-- uh-- surprise!" Sandy included.

"Sure honey. I'll see you all at three today at the club to help with setting up. Be there or be grounded." she pointed at her two sons. Seth and Ryan said their goodbyes, and turned on their heels, leaving for school.

"And as for you-" she said, turning to Sandy.

"I'm sure your plans will work just as well AFTER the singles dance. It'll be fun." she coaxed.

"Honey we aren't even supposed to go- we're not singles." he replied smartly.

"We might be if you don't show up at three." Kirsten threatened. Sandy put down his coffee cup on the counter, and moved toward her with a swagger.

"Is that a threat, baby?" Sandy asked, sarcastically, as he set down his coffee and strutted towards her, sliding his arms around her waist.

"Yes." she replied, as she kissed his cheek and left for work.

------------

Phones were ringing like crazy on that Thursday afternoon. Sandy knew he was not going to be able to get away from the office for five minutes until at least 10:00. Kirsten was not going to be happy about that. Picking up the phone, he dialed her number. Sheanswered after two rings.

"Kirsten Cohen." she sat at her new desk, looking over a new model home plan.

"Hey baby." Sandy started, in a defeated voice.

"Hi! You're still coming at three aren't you?" she glanced down at her watch, seeing 30 minutes until, and she knew right away that it was not going to happen.

"I'm sorry baby- they've set appointments for me until 7:00 and I've got to do some work on three other cases-- real things-- not botox gone bad cases back at Partridge, Savage and Kahn-- but real things. I've got court dates booked for next week-- so I just don't think it's going to happen." Sandy apologized.

"Oh, ok. I see. Well don't worry about it-- the boys will be here to help-- and I'm sure there will be plenty of others." she replied reassuringly.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Positive." Kirsten smiled.

"Ok well I better go and try and get some of this stuff done. I'll see you later?" he said.

"Yep." she replied.

"Ok, I love you, baby."

"Love you too, honey."

"Bye." they both hung up and continued to work. Sandy's clients kept coming in and after each appointment, he would check it off his list, and close his eyes, massaging his temples in exhaustion. The time read 6:30, who else would make an appointment this late? His secretary. He made a mental note to have her replaced.

-----------

Sandy sat at the visitors' table, waiting to meet with the client. He loved being back at the PD's office. Twenty minutes late, the appointment showed up. His mind raced back to two years before, while meeting Ryan for the first time in juvy. The kid barely said two words to him; he had done some stupid thing like Ryan had done-- only because his older brother had told him to. This kid was smart-- but shy. He had the heavy kind of personality-- like his own son-- always the victim. His parents were of poor to no influence on him at all-- he had nothing. Sandy knew the type.

"Look, Mr. Cohen, I know that this is your job-- to defend me-- not to parent me-- see, I'm just trying to get through school so I can get out of here. Get away from my family. All they've ever done is hurt me. But if this childhood's taught me anything-- its that wanting something is pretty much the same thing as knowing that you can't have it." the kid said. Sandy sighed, in disappointment with himself.

------------

A few hours later, Sandy entered his bedroom, forcing himself to put the evening's events behind him. Loosening his tie, he opened the door to be met by Kirsten, clad in her silk black pajama pants and matching tank, who sat up in bed reading.

"Hey sweet-" but she was cut off by a passionate kiss from her husband, who was now sitting on the bed, facing her. "Well hello there!" she giggled. "What's gotten into you?" Kirsten asked, smiling.

"I've just-- I don't know. I've seen many bad things in my lifetime. In my job, especially. Seeing those things-- just-- I don't know-- makes a guy as lucky as me want to appreciate what he's got. Like our kids, and our home, and the fact that we have jobs and neither one of us is dying of anything… basically the fact that we are good, normal people. And of course, you. I'm one hell of a lucky guy to end up with you. You know that?" Sandy said, rubbing the back of her hand.

"I know that." she said, smiling in appreciation. 

"And if you just sit here- oh, so innocently-- looking like that." Sandy said, kissing her forehead. She locked her fingers with his, and with her free hand, she motioned for him to come crawl onto bed next to her, and he willingly complied.

"C'mere, let's get you out of these clothes! A suit does not sound very comfortable to me right now." she said suggestively, pulling him by the tie and met her for a kiss. He rested his forehead on hers, as they grazed noses and four blue eyes locked.

Blushing, Kirsten looked down for a moment biting her bottom lip. Sandy's fingertips lifted her chin up, and he kissed her again, slowly and tenderly, but full of love. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Her practiced tongue sensitively ran over his bottom lip, like she always did, before opening her mouth a little more and inviting his tongue inside.

Finally breaking away for oxygen, Kirsten started to undo his tie, and he pushed off his suit jacket, and then slipped his arms over to her side, playing with the hem of her silky tank top. 

_'I've missed this… I've missed him.'_

Kirsten thought to herself, as she worked on the buttons of his shirt. Sandy put his hand on the small of her back, pulling her toward him as he reached back to turn out the light behind him. She whispered something sweet into his ear and tugged a little on his ear lobe. Her fingers traced gracefully over the contours of his neck, down to his collarbone and left a trail of kisses in the spot that made him go crazy- a tactic she had used on him since they were in college. He smiled at the familiar pair of lips on his skin, and her delicate nose brushed across his neck under his ear. His hands roamed her hips again, his fingers slipping up her top.

_'I can't believe how good this is-- even after all this time…' _

Sandy thought, relishing in his wife's golden skin. His hands continued to travel up her shirt, his fingers teasing her every inch of the way. He cast the shirt off of her completely, as his soft touch traced the base of her sheer lacy bra, and he cupped her breast, stroking it in rhythmic motions. She inhaled deeply, passion building up inside of her. Her breathing sped up as her lips crashed onto his again, causing tongues to dance and hands to wander. She pushed off his undershirt, leaving him in his dress slacks. She fumbled madly with his belt buckle, trying to get rid of it as quickly as possible. Sandy laughed at the adorable frustration painted across her face, before kissing her forehead, and undoing the belt and zipper himself. She pushed the pants down to his ankles, so he could kick them off the bed. Sandy found her silky pajama bottoms and slid them down her legs, hugging the toned inner muscles in her thighs. Kirsten's slender fingers roamed through his hair, and she sucked his neck, nipping gently at the skin. He tickled the sides of her ribcage, before circling around back to her bra clasp and his experienced fingers undid her bra easily, casting it off her. Sandy continued to kiss her, rolling on top of his bride, and leaving a trail of kisses down her collarbone to her breastbone, continuing down to her navel. Returning to her lips for a soft kiss, then his nose prodded the nape of her neck, and she felt the passion heighten within her again, as she let out a soft moan.

Sandy and Kirsten climbed further into bed, and removed the last articles of clothing between them. He kissed her gently, and looked at her deeply with his loving blue eyes, dancing with anticipation. She smiled up at him, before cupping his cheek and kissing him zealously.

"I love you, baby." Sandy whispered into her ear.

"I love you too." she smiled back at him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now how come we don't do that more often? That's what I want to know. How come we never get to spend time like _this _together anymore? I mean, we have moments, but never time- I miss it-- I miss you." Sandy said, as his wife lay wrapped up in his arms, her face buried into his shoulder, and her naked body warmed by his.

"I don't know but my vote is that we start spending more time together. I'd forgotten how fun it was." Kirsten agreed.

"I knew it was fun… I just don't know how we could go so long without seeing each other like this. It's so relaxing." Sandy said bluntly.

"Well you still owe me that weekend at the Montage- we could go… and spend a lot of relaxation time there too." Kirsten hinted suggestively, planting soft kisses into Sandy's shoulder.

"I will most certainly look into that, my darling. Sometime soon- perhaps for our approaching anniversary? Huh? Twenty-one years and still cookin'! Well, one of us." Sandy said sad with a chuckle. Kirsten pummeled him on the arm and glared at him playfully. Just to get back at her, he started to tickle her sides underneath the sheets. Immediately, she recoiled, laughing, and rolling over. Sandy pinned her underneath him, and kissed her neck and collarbone, while she continued to laugh. Soon she stopped, and she looked into his eyes, and the four blues met again. She smiled up at him, and her hand climbed around his neck and brought his head down to meet him as she kissed him softly.

"Let's never get out of bed again." Kirsten proposed.

"Agreed." Sandy replied with a kiss.


End file.
